(a) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tray and stand for use with nail art.
(b) State of the Art
The popularity of nail art, the application of images as designs on fingernails and toenails, is rapidly developing worldwide. One aspect of nail art is the absence of accessories specially adapted for this purpose. In a recent development, a machine has been developed to apply nail art. The desirability of a device to hold a substantial number of containers of coloring material, readily accessible for selection and use, would be desirable in conjunction with the aforesaid machine.